Furry One
by Danceingfae
Summary: Just a funny little fic. PG rated for very slight internet cyber suggestion, nothing bad :o


~ Hello, this is just a one chapter story, unless I can think of more to add to it. Humor, that's all this is about.

Donatello went onto his computer and waited for the log on screen to come up. When the name FurryOne, came on the log in instead of his PurpleTurtle, he was stumped for a moment. He then shrugged and logged on thinking one of his brothers must be trying to play a joke on him. Lately Donatello has been doing research on turtle biology, trying to determine what turtle traits his brothers and himself still possess, besides looks as well as human traits. A picture came up as Donatello was surfing through the internet of two turtles, mating. He started to read the article below it as Raphael walked in. 

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked.

"Research," Donatello replied. Raphael took a closer look at the picture then made a face.

"Oh gross, Don," Raphael said. "This is like turtle porn." Donatello turned and looked at his brother with a 'what' look. Michelangelo came in to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on…" Michelangelo stopped short when he saw the picture. "Dude, this is like walking in on your parents." Donatello sighed and hid his face in his hands. Michelangelo and Raphael walked out when Donatello thought of something.

"These are sea turtles guys," Donatello yelled out after them, "We're boxed turtles."

"Well it could be a relative," They shouted back. Donatello laughed at his two brothers and went back to the computer. He didn't notice that when he signed on that an IM messenger automatically logged on. Donatello was surprised when am IM popped up.

'Hey there, handsome,' it read. The screen name it was from was LvMetender. Donatello paused for a moment then typed a response.

'Do I know you?'

'lol, of course you do silly. Last night was incredible, want to do it again?' 

Donatello didn't know what to think, last night he actually sat down with the guys to watch a movie. Then Master Splinter excused himself to go meditate. Donatello's eyes got wide as he realized what must have happened.

'What did we do?' Donatello typed.

'Well first you undressed me and then'

'Wait that's enough, I get it' Donatello typed in before she could continue. Master Splinter, on his computer. Donatello them backed away from it looking at the keyboard like he couldn't touch it.

'Hello,' LvMetender typed. 'You still there?' Not wanting to hear any more, Donatello located the IM messenger and logged of off it, then turned off his computer. He sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Should he confront Master Splinter or just pretend he knew nothing. After a few minutes, Donatello had to do something so he went and knocked on Master Splinter's door.

"Come in," Master Splinter called. Donatello entered slowly not knowing how to say what he was thinking.

"Um, Master," Donatello stammered. "I was uh, just on my computer and uh," Donatello didn't want to say anything now.

"What are you trying to say, my son," Master Splinter asked. It was unusual for Donatello to delay so much.

"DidyoulogontomycomputeranddoanycyberstuffwithLvMetender?" Donatello asked under one breath.

"What?" Master Splinter asked. Donatello sighed and repeated his question more slowly.

"Did you log onto my computer and do any cyber stuff with LvMetender?" Donatello asked, looking anywhere but at Master Splinter. When no answer came Donatello chanced a look and saw his master looking at him with a raised eye.

"I haven't had a chance to be on your computer, Donatello." Master Splinter said slowly.

"But Master…" Master Splinter stopped Donatello with his hand. 

"Before you accuse me any further, go and think carefully about it." Donatello nodded and went out to the living room. He sat on the couch and watched as Raphael and Michelangelo were playing a game.

"No more turtle porn?" Raphael asked.

"Turtles mating in the wild is not porn," Donatello said, getting a headache. He rubbed his head when he got back up and went back to his lab. Surprised to find Leonardo at the computer typing furiously. Silently Donatello sneaked up behind him and looked over Leonardo's shoulder. Leonardo was apologizing to LvMetender for the way he acted earlier.

"Leo!" Donatello shouted at him. Leonardo jumped and slipped out of the chair away from his brother.

"Look, Don, I didn't hurt nothing." Leonardo said, with his hands up still backing away.

"I'm going to kill you." Hearing this, Leonardo turned and took off running, Donatello close behind. Running through the lair Donatello was yelling at Leonardo how he went and accused Master Splinter of using the computer. Running in front of Michelangelo and Raphael, those two paused and watched Leonardo run.

"What do you think that's about? Michelangelo asked.

"Maybe Leo, found some better turtle porn and wasn't sharing." Raphael replied. Snickering they went back to their game as Donatello continued to chase Leonardo through the lair.

~ Just a silly idea Lady Dakaina and I came up with. Tell me if you like it :o)


End file.
